fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Northstar1012
I recognize you vaguely, I'm sorry TT 3TT And, I could help, yes, but here's my first bit of advice. Start by reading the manga--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Infobox for guilds I suggest using the Guild Infobox 2 template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol go look at the things Knightwalker makes, you'll see why I hate my job. Ashy will do the overall char review, I'll do the magic and other abilities, such is my job--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Use here . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) So, I was reading your story and don't want to be a stickler, but cars as we know them don't exist in Fairy Tail. The cars run on magical energy in Fairy Tail (Same with airships) . The internal combustion engine hasn't been invented yet lol. That's why the cars are called "magical vehicles". [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Just modify it. Here's the wiki page on them. They don't need to be just like that though, don't worry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I was reading your story lol. I wasn't looking for mistakes, it just happened to be there. Truth be told, I was just interested in your story. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that later. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohero~ Heyo! I'm doing fine- just about to go to bed after finishing Gaikou Ryuusei's history. How about you? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 14:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I appreciate that you want my opinion, but I normally avoid reading anything of anyone's, and stories aren't within my job obligations. However, they are within Per's =w= (I am such a douche) --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :link me to which char I'll do it when I get home--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) New Characters Honestly, I have no real tips for you. Maybe just...try to differ from the norm slightly? Though you're doing that already. Maybe play with some history or something? I dunno.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines Well, no actually. There's none. All you need to do is make sure it's not overpowered- which I'm sure you will. Have fun :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ilmarinen This is really late, sorry. Well, for starters, I can say that I like it without a doubt. A city built into a mountain range is always interesting. Some of the images used are a bit overbearing for a location in the FTverse, but it comes together nicely. The division of the city by socio-economic status is interesting, especially the forbidden district, perfect haven for dark mages or some age old conspiracy. For the culture section, it's best not to use terms like "old english" there, it'd be better off used in the trivia section as it's not an'' in-universe'' term. And for future reference, if you want to describe anything as japanese or chinese, just use the term "eastern", "from the east", etc. The East, as a term, has been mentioned before in the series anyway. (By Wendy, IIRC). Same goes for saying the place resembles NYC's lifestyle, just say that in the trivia section. The city's political and trade specifics are good with the Order of Nine and what not. Aside from small spelling mistakes, it's a good location and article so far. Also, in the intro, it would be wise to say it's the" highest city within Fiore in terms of altitude", doesn't hurt to be a bit more specific. It's all up to you though.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Halloween North--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're required to have the translations next to them on an article. Otherwise, it's best not to name a magic skill.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Just simply alert me when he's ready for a review, I'll look over his general power level. Naturally, as an antagonist, my standards will be lower as they have to be tough to pose any challenge at all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC What did you have in mind? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I already have an issue with these veins. It's your story, but you shouldn't mess with basic canon facts. There are no veins that pump magical energy around the planet. The planet doesn't store magic like that. To be honest, it's like writing a Naruto story and saying the earth has chakra veins or a Bleach one where the Soul Society has Reiatsu veins. I haven't finished the whole thing but is the story built completely off this concept? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, did Per give it a yes? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yeah, I'm the right gal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yooooo Hold on for a sec. Lemme answer your first question before that lol. But yeah, I should have that and my opinions on those two by tomorrow. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Well The vault is fine. Lacrima store magical energy if used that way. The amplifier concept is fine, I made something similar. For the temple, I already told Vergil that magic cults are fine but changing terminology, twisting origins of canon concepts, and whipping around the God stuff in an iffy manner isn't. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Royce Congrats, we (the admins) all agreed on making your character Royce the featured article. He's a good character, hope you continue to develop him. I'm putting him up on the main page now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Congrats congradulations, I just saw that your mage Royce Blixtrande is the new Featured Article on the wiki but don't let something like that go to your head, instead use it as something to strive for again and continue to improve your characters otherwise you may grow complacent and your articles might get a little lack luster so again I say, congradulations Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi We haven't met before, I'm Phantom and I just wanted to see nice character you have there, and would you consider doing an RP with me? Phantombeast (talk) 21:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Um hi, sorry to bug you again, but I was hoping that one of my characters could be part of the story you're doing? Phantombeast (talk) 02:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thank you anyway for the consideration and let me know if there's any role one of my characters can play. Phantombeast (talk) 04:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhm... About what happen. Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Look i'd like us to be friend and stuff sorry about the whole city thing i was worried on how i was gonna format regno rosa then i looked at you city and was greatly like wow. so i thought i used it kind of as a template if you mad about it you could of messaged me about it to begin with instead of blowing it out like that. I'm sorry for the trouble and i will do what i can to fix the mistakes. ~ From Knightwalker591 Dx RE: Issue Sure, no problem. Admittedly, I've never actually delved into the Regno article rather just pointed out the more glaring blunders, so I didn't notice despite having looked over your city's page. Don't worry, I'll do that later—both are not exactly short articles. Though, if I can throw in my two cents, looks like Knight mistook borrowing for simply stealing content. I'll make sure to tell her that if she feels "inspiration" from any article to still use her own words. Plagiarism of other users' articles is the worse kind, even worse then directly stealing from any database wiki. It's not tolerated, so yes, this was definitely worth bringing to the attention of an admin.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't in time to dish out the punishment for Knight and Aha had to step in. Obvious copying/pasting is just a glaring blunder above all others, and she didn't even deny the fact. Well, she's been banned for a week. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention it. Besides, with Knighwalker, a ban was a long time coming, this was just the straw that broke the camel's back as they say. She'll be back in a week, and I hope it's with a desire to improve above anything else--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo I was in the process of messaging you actually :) Yeah, I noticed sometime yesterday, but didn't get 'round to saying anything because of the other discussions going on. Thanks, North. Anyways, since this seems to be your port of call now, I was wondering if you'd do me a little favor? Did you ever make a Bankai for Kyousha Takeshi? His Tower of Night counterpart is a Captain, and they both use the same Zanpakutō, so I was just wondering. If yes could you possibly post it for me? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye and Good Luck Damn, dude. I'd ask if this is really what you want, but I'd just be dragging things out. If this is for the best in your opinion, then that's that. Nothing more to be said. This is the cost of drama, I suppose. Over my time here, I'm always happy when a talented user shows up, especially one with no history with the Naruto/Bleach fanons. It's a shame to see you go, and I do hope your interest in FT fanfiction sparks again. That being said, I wish you the best, North. Godspeed, bro. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're back?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Want to rp?JoJolion (talk) 23:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry we couldn't start yesterday North, hopefully when we both get on, we can start the rp; [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Oh I was just gonna ask your opinion on Sincaire Glory's magic. no big deal lol Master Dartz (Talk) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did. I was just about to answer lol. Anyay, sure, go ahead. Btw I secretly read your stories :P I'm a fan -w- The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 04:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't worry, it's just...The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC)